Our Treasure
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The pirate princess is ready to get married, but the pirate king isn't ready to give her away yet. Though, with the help of the pirate queen, they both remember the amazing times they had with their little treasure, their daughter. For the 2600th reviewer, mestwendyfan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

The day was very hectic on Foosha Village. People were running around, preparing everything for this important day. Only two persons were taking it easy, and not because they had the time to do so, but they needed some time to rethink some stuff.

"I don't wanna." The pirate king muttered with his head slumped on the bar-counter.

The captain and navigator, or also the pirate king and queen, were sitting in Partys Bar. Also known as Makino's bar. So said captain had the task to give the pirate princess away for her wedding, but he kept on whining.

"Luffy..." The navigator whispered "You are 40 years old. Don't you think you are too old to keep on whining?"

"But Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, lifting his head "What if I give her away and I won't ever see her anymore?!" he placed his head back on the counter as he was whispering his daughter's name. Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. She knew this was about to happen, because, well... Luffy did have an amazing bond with their daughter.

Nami walked towards Luffy and she sat down next to him. "Luffy." Nami began again "If you didn't want them to get married, then you never should have given them your permission to get engaged. And besides that, she won't abandon us when she gets married."

Luffy lifted his head again, looking at Nami. Through the years, Nami was still as beautiful to Luffy as the first day he met her... The day he fell from the sky. Her skin still looked very youthful for a 41 year old woman and her hair was still as shiny orange as it was like back when she was 18. Her body also still looked great because she kept on training with the other nakama. Only her hair got shorter, and now tightened up in a bun. The red dress she was wearing really emphasized the beautiful forms her body still had to offer.

Luffy still wore a saddened expression, and Nami couldn't help but smile in empathy. Luffy himself has gotten broader over the years. He began to look more and more like Garp, but still with the same kind face and expressions he always used to wear on his face. He still had very black hair, which were Dragon's genes and he didn't have many wrinkles yet... Only along side his eyes a little bit because of his constant laughter. Except for today... Today he didn't seem to have any laughter left.

"How are you so sure...?" Luffy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Nami grinned at him and she knuckled her fist against his forehead "Because our little girl always came to you when she was sad, mad or bored, idiot. I also always went to you whenever I had something. I still do so she will too."

Luffy put his chin back on the bar-counter, staring at the wall in front of him. "I don't know..."

"And if you miss her... We just have to remember our time together. Those were great times and she certainly agrees." Nami said, kissing the top of Luffy's head. Luffy hummed and smiled, looking at his orange haired queen. She was right, once again. "Or the time when... You found out you were getting a baby..." Nami said with pinkish cheeks and a happy smile, seeing she got Luffy's attention again as he stared back at her with a smile.

The day Nami announced she was pregnant...

.oOo. 15 days .oOo.

The kitchen-door slammed open and everyone gasped in shock. Some even accidentally dropped their glasses or spit their drinks out, like the captain. Not only did they just left Raftel, partying like there was no tomorrow, but Luffy also went on one knee in front of Nami, making her the official Pirate Queen. Talking about the Pirate Queen, she was the one slamming the door open.

Luffy looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, seeing her standing and gasping in the door opening. Nami was staring at Luffy and she suddenly walked towards him, hugging him and burying her face into his chest. "Are you ok?"

The others also looked worried, seeing how the navigator was acting "Nami... What happened?" The archaeologist asked worried.

"Luffy..." Nami sobbed, making the captain and pirate king even more worried "Remember when we found the last poneglyph and we had a feast while traveling towards Raftel?"

Luffy looked at the ceiling with reddened cheeks, nodding softly. "Uh-huh."

The expression on Luffy's face caught a lot of attention from the crew's cook and first mate. Nami looked up looking at Luffy's face, and Luffy stared back, seeing her teary eyes "I... I am pregnant..."

They all were now completely flabbergasted.

"What exactly happened during the fea-" Sanji started annoyed, but he got cut off.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at the same time.

Luffy still looked with owlish eyes at Nami, not registering in his head what she just said. Nami kept on smiling, hugging him tighter. "I... Am I going to become a father...?" Luffy whispered. Nami nodded, her smile still not disappearing from her face. Now a huge smile grew on Luffy's face. "I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He yelled, hugging Nami even closer to him. First he got to be the pirate king, engaged to the most beautiful woman he knew and he was going to be a freaking daddy!

"We found the poneglyph 15 days ago. Does that mean you are already 15 days pregnant?" Franky asked surprised. Nami nodded with a grin and red cheeks.

"Seriously, what happened during that fea-" Sanji started again.

"LET'S PARTY!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at the same time again.

"WHY WON'T YOU EARTHWORMS LET ME FINISH MY QUESTION!?"

Luffy went on his knees and he placed his ear against Nami's belly, but he didn't hear anything "I think the baby is sleeping."

Nami laughed and shook her head "It's only as big as a pea. It probably doesn't have eyes yet." Luffy pouted but he stood up again. As big as a pea? That's kinda boring... "But in nine months, you'll have a daughter or son." Nami said, wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck. Luffy grinned widely while beer was getting shared and food was being made for a small, pregnancy party. Nami wasn't getting any alcohol, of course. The crew couldn't help but stop in their tracks when the engaged couple shared a little kiss.

It didn't surprise anyone though, but it still was baffling to see the moron of a captain was capable of kissing.

"Cheers to the little, unborn crewmember!" Zoro said, raising his beer with a grin.

"YOSH!"

.oOo. 9 months .oOo.

"PUSH! You're almost there!" Chopper yelled at the navigator, who was slowly turning red by the pressure. Luffy held her hand, supporting her in any way he could. He brushed her plastered hair from her forehead, but Nami ended up screaming.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nami yelled with a lot of pain.

"You are really almost there!" Chopper said again, seeing the head coming up.

Every crewmember sat nervously in the living room of Bell-mère's house. Nojiko ended up inviting the crew to sleep in Cocoyashi Village so Nami could get some rest instead of giving birth on a ship. Usopp and Brook couldn't stand the painful yelling anymore and even Robin turned pale, but they all kept remembering Nami and Luffy had it way worse.

"Come on, Nami!" dr. Nako yelled "Show me you are Bell-mère's daughter!"

Nami huffed again, but she ended up shaking her head "It hurts! I don't want to anymore!"

Luffy kept holding her hand and he frowned. He had no idea what he could do about her pain or what to do to make her feel better. "Come on, Nami!" Luffy suddenly said.

"Shut up!" Nami answered.

Luffy pouted and he suddenly came with the idea to push his straw-hat on her head "Now push! You're my navigator and wife! I know you can do it!"

"Push, Nami!"

Nami nodded and gave it one last try after Luffy's and Chopper's words. The soon-to-be mother screamed loudly, and after her screaming, a softer scream echoed together with hers. The navigator ended up crying tears of happiness after hearing the cries of the little, bundle of life and love. Chopper and dr. Nako cleaned up the baby, telling them it's a girl. Luffy was frozen and pale, hearing the crying sound. That was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. After cleaning up the baby girl, they gave her to the new mother.

Nami sobbed and Luffy could only stare. "Welcome to this world, pirate princess!" Chopper said with a grin, making his hands clean "Do you have a name?"

Nami nodded, cleaning her cheeks from the tears. "Takara. She is named after 'Treasure'. Because she is our treasure." Nami laughed. The mother looked up, seeing the father frozen in place. "Are you ok, Luffy? This is your daughter. Hold her."

Luffy gulped and nodded, but he took over Takara from Nami even though Nami had actually some motherly-problems to let go of her baby girl already. Luffy held her in his arms. He already had gotten lessons in those months to properly hold a baby.

The pirate king brushed his finger over her cheek, and she ended up grabbing his finger with her tiny hand. Luffy had to contain a laugh "Her nails are so tiny." he whispered. "Takara... Our treasure..." Nami rubbed another few tears away, and Chopper and dr. Nako ended up going to the living room telling about the successful birth.

Luffy sat down next to Nami, holding her in between the new parents. "I promise you, with my whole heart, I'll become the best parent ever." Nami kissed Luffy's forehead, seeing her husband was getting emotional himself "Because you are my best miracle ever."

.oOo. 4 years .oOo.

The navigator looked up from her newspaper in the dining room. She looked at the clock and it was almost noon... Her mother instinct told her something was up, but she wasn't quite sure what... But she knew it was quiet... Too quiet...

Nami stood up and she exited the dinner room, looking around. Her brown, chocolate eyes scanned the deck, seeing only a few nakama. The others must be somewhere on Foosha Village or just somewhere on Dawn Island. Everyone could easily do that since they choose to anchor for a few months on Dawn Island. But one question remained...

Where were the two rascals...?

Nami walked downstairs, seeing Robin sitting on the swing. "Robin, have you seen Luffy or Takara?" she asked.

Robin looked up from her book and she looked towards the women quarter, which got turned into the 'Monkey family suite'. "I believe they are in the bedroom..." Robin said. She wasn't sure because she had her nose buried in her book. Nami turned to look at the door with a cocked eyebrow. She now walked towards the bedroom and she slowly opened the door.

A giggle escaped the navigators mouth when she saw the state of her daughter and husband. They were sleeping on the bed. Takara seemed just fine with her two ponytails on her head. Luffy on the other hand... He also had ponytails on his head and make-up on his face. Sloppy lipstick, mascara and thicker eyebrows. Seems like someone had fun here.

Nami walked towards the two biggest loves of her life and she sat down on the edge of the bed, waking up Luffy a little bit. "Good morning, doll-san." Nami whispered with a smile. Luffy looked at Nami with half lidded eyes. He rubbed his eyes, but he already regret doing it after the mascara got into his eye.

"This hurts. Help, it hurts." Luffy whispered stressed.

Nami laughed softly and she grabbed a few tissues for Luffy to clean it up. In the meanwhile, Nami brushed her hand over Takara's head, brushing the black strands out of her face. Her ponytails got a little bit messy and her bangs needed some straightening too. Luffy sat up straight and they both ended up looking at their daughter. Nami looked at Luffy, seeing his make-up all smeared over the place now. Nami laughed and grabbed a new tissue.

"Idiot." Nami whispered, cleaning the rest of his face. Luffy grinned back "Were you having fun?"

The black haired pirate king nodded and Nami smiled back. She placed a kiss on Luffy's lips and he gave a kiss back.

"Yuck."

The pirate king and queen parted to look surprised at their daughter, who was looking back at them with Nami's inherited eyes.

"Did you just say 'yuck'?" Nami asked with a teasing smile. Takara nodded, making her ponytails bounce with the movement. "Well then... Hey, daddy." Luffy looked up at Nami with a grin, knowing what was about to come "Since she finds kissing 'yucky', how about we kiss Takara?"

"Good idea!" Luffy said, placing his fist in his hand "I'll hold her still and you give her kisses!"

Takara's eyes widened in the progress and she jumped from the bed. The little princess ran away, her tails bouncing and her little legs trying to be fast, but Luffy and Nami still sat on the bed. "Alright, her 5 seconds head-start is over." Nami said, standing up. Luffy grinned, already preparing to stretch his arms. "Oh, Takara, we are coming to get you!"

"No! Mommy, Daddy!" Takara yelled, while Luffy and Nami were running after her.

"Oh, Takara-chan... Did you say kisses are yucky again?" Brook asked with a laugh. This was something that almost happened on a daily basis. Luffy stretched his arms, catching Takara by her sides and pulling her towards him.

"No! DADDY!" Takara acted like she minded, but in the meanwhile she was having a huge smile on her face. Luffy wrapped his arms multiple times around his daughter, making her stuck.

"Get her!" Luffy said to Nami. Nami laughed and peppered Takara's face full with kisses, making the little princess laugh louder. Robin smiled seeing the trio together having fun.

.oOo. 7 years .oOo.

The thumb, the index finger, middle finger and now it was going to be the pirate queen's ring finger. The navigator smiled when she saw Takara slowly paint her fingernails with a lot of concentration. Nami found out Takara stuck out her tongue when she was concentrated, just like Luffy. Nami also now found out Takara was beginning to have Nami's nose but Luffy's ears. Takara was going to begin with the last finger, the pinky finger.

"Almost done." Takara muttered softly.

"Take your time, sweetie." Nami said with a smile, staring at those brown eyes of her. Did Nami also have such big, brown eyes when she was young? Maybe she should ask Genzou. "What do you want to do after you're done with my nails?" Nami wondered. Takara already painted her own nails and Robin was in Cocoyashi Village right now. Robin always used to read books for Takara, so they needed to think about something else to do. The little princess didn't like reading much, but she loved it when Robin read for her.

Right after Nami asked that, Luffy entered the dining room, catching Nami's and Takara's attention. "Hello, hubby." Nami said with a grin equal to Takara's. Luffy's sweat dropped, not knowing what the hell was going on with that mischievous grin.

Takara was busy with Luffy's index finger after she finished the thumb. Luffy, the dangerous and strong Pirate King, was wearing pink nailpolish. "How come your pinky finger is already polished?" Nami wondered, drinking her orange juice.

"I paint it when daddy is asleep." giggled Takara.

Luffy nodded with half lidded eyes and Nami couldn't help but giggle. "I see." Nami muttered. The navigator now looked at her captain, seeing his stubbles were coming through "You have to shave again."

"Uh-huh." Luffy answered "It grows fast... And I'm lazy." he said with a chuckle. Nami's smile widened. Takara was a bit messy with fingernail painting, but they didn't mind. Luffy was almost done, so the parents were wondering what they could do next, until the next victim walked in.

All three now looked at the green swordsman, who felt 3 pair of eyes staring at him. "Hello, first mate." Luffy said with a grin equal to Takara's and Nami's. Zoro's sweat dropped, not knowing what the hell was going on with that mischievous grin.

"Seriously..." Zoro muttered while Takara was painting his thumb fingernail "You three are clearly family." Nami and Luffy took a sip from their orange juice with a fitting grin, giving each other a high five while Takara was doing the thing she loved.

"Takara, what would you like to drink?" Luffy asked, playing with a ponytail of hers.

Takara giggled, trying to shake off her father "Orange juice!"

"I'm not going to get it before you say 'please'." Luffy said with a pout.

Takara pouted back, concentrating on the nail polish, nonetheless. "Orange juice, please."

Luffy stood up and Nami smiled while looking at Luffy. She was very glad her parenting skills got brushed onto him. 'Please' and 'Thank you' were very important. Luffy walked towards his nakama and daughter, and they all looked up when Sanji entered the kitchen.

Sanji looked up confused, seeing two nakama, captain and pirate princess grin at him "Hello, uncle Sanji." Sanji's sweat dropped, not knowing what the hell was going on with that mischievous grin.

"W-What?"

.oOo. 10 years .oOo.

Ten years have already passed since Takara's birth. Everyone changed, but not in a bad way. The men were broader, the women looked more delicate and Takara looked almost like a teenager, as her long black wavy hair decorated her back.

Takara and Sanji both looked at the kitchen door when it opened, and Takara smile widened "Look daddy, I made-" her smile disappeared when she saw Luffy's attire, wearing his pirate king cloak, the same Roger used to wear. The daughter pouted deeply and she went further with her cookies, receiving a confused glance from both captain and cook.

Nami entered the kitchen, also confused as she stroke down her beautiful red dress. "You look beautiful, Nami-swama." Sanji said with a grin and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't call me 'sama' now I am a pirate queen." Nami giggled, but she noticed Takara didn't look up. Nami looked at Luffy, and Luffy only shrugged his shoulders. "Takara, dad and I are going away. We will be back soon." Nami said.

"Yeah, yeah... Your monthly date night." Takara muttered, making Nami's eyebrow cock up.

"You never had problems with our date night." Nami said "And we always do fun things with you. Is something the matter?" Nami stated matter of factly.

The thing with Takara becoming a teenager, also meant she was getting more her own opinion.

"Nothing is the matter." Takara said with a deeper pout. Nami and Luffy couldn't see Takara's expression, so Sanji mimicked it and pointed to his pouting lower lip. The parents now looked with half lidded eyes, getting was Sanji meant. Another thing with Takara becoming a teenager, also made her more like a woman. So even though there was a problem, she said she had none. But Luffy knew that game all too well.

"You know what," Luffy started "let's go on a date together tomorrow. You and me."

Nami and Sanji looked surprised at their captain, and Takara turned around with a huge smile painted on her face. She jumped from her stool and she ran to Luffy "Really!"

"Yup, really." Luffy said, placing his straw-hat on the top of her head. "And if you like it, we can turn it into a monthly thing, too."

Takara grinned the same grin Luffy was wearing. "Deal, I'd love that!"

After a while, Nami and Luffy were roaming around on the streets, going to the restaurant they were planning to go to. Luffy was humming while swaying Nami's hand he was holding, and Nami couldn't help but smile. Luffy was already 30 years old, but he still acted like the same man she fell in love with.

"How did you know what was going on with Takara?" Nami suddenly asked. "I hope she won't let the cookies get burnt again..." she whispered softly, having flashbacks from a week ago...

Luffy frowned deeply and he shook his head "I didn't. I wanted to cheer her up, but apparently she just wants to do something too."

Nami's smile widened, seeing Luffy acted on his instinct again. "Treat her well tomorrow. She needs to know how men are supposed to treat her on a date, so she doesn't fall for a bad guy." Nami said.

Luffy suddenly broke out into sweat with a pale face "D-Did you have to remind me?!"

"Yeah, your daughter is growing up and at one point she is going to date and getting children. And we both know what kind of men roam this world, so we have to prepare her."

Luffy shuddered by the thought. Her little baby girl... He shouldn't turn into the overprotective father, but thinking about all the men the crew met through their adventures... People like Doflamingo, Enel, Crocodile... Arlong... "Holy shi-"

"Luffy, don't worry." Nami laughed, grabbing Luffy's other hand and staring into his eyes "Takara has a strong father, strong nakama and her father has a lot of alliances. Seriously, don't worry."

Luffy pouted and nodded while Nami wrapped her arms around her husband's neck "And seeing how amazingly sweet you are, makes you quite a sexy father. How about going to a hotel tonight after dinner...?"

"Why should we go to a hotel?"

Nami rolled her eyes, unbelievable how he still didn't get her hints after all those years. "Even though you are a sexy father, you are also an idiot." she said, pinching Luffy's cheek. Luffy only grinned at her. The couple smiled as they walked further to the restaurant, still having the great chemistry they always had since the beginning.

.oOo. 13 years .oOo.

"When did mom tell you she loved you?"

Luffy looked up from his menu, seeing those chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. They were currently having their monthly date in a pizza place and the idea of a father-daughter night became a tradition. Takara's face already turned a little bit more feminine in those three years.

"Eh?" Luffy asked, his owlish eyes staring back.

Takara's mouth turned into a pouting one "You heard me. When did mom tell you she loved you?"

Luffy closed his menu and he thought deeply, thinking about her question "Thirteen years ago." he answered.

"And how did she do it." Takara wondered with blushing cheeks. A waiter walked up to them, and they ordered their food. Luffy looked back to his daughter and she kept staring.

"Well... We found out where Raftel was." Luffy explained, not going into too much details "And the first day traveling to Raftel, we had a feast on the ship."

"Uh-huh." Takara nodded, listening intensely.

"And your mom was a bit worried, because she knew it wouldn't go without problems." Luffy looked up, seeing those big, chocolate brown eyes focused on his face "So during the feast, she wanted to talk with me alone and I didn't get why, especially when she said she loved me."

"You didn't get that?"

"Not at all." Luffy said bluntly, making Takara look with half lidded eyes. "I didn't get why she had to tell me privately. I just love everyone in the crew so I didn't get why she was being all secretly." Takara hummed, understanding why her father didn't get it. Luffy grinned, scratching his cheek with his index finger "Then she told me what kind of love she meant, and that she felt like this since Drum Island."

"Did you get that?"

"Not at all."

Takara now rolled her eyes in disbelief. She would have thought he understood now... "Why didn't you get that?"

"Because I still wasn't sure what love meant." Luffy answered, playing with his straw and ice cubes in his drink. "At least, her love."

"How did mom have so much patience to actually explain it to you?"

"She didn't." Luffy answered, looking with owlish eyes at his daughter. "She suddenly kissed me after running out of patience. That's when I got it." Takara gasped. She did know her mother could be blunt, but not this much. "I mean... I still love my crew but never in my life would I kiss Zoro or someone..."

"I see..." Takara muttered. "Did you love her? I mean, you keep saying you love mom as nakama, but did you love her back the way she loved you?"

Luffy stared back at his daughter. It wasn't a secret that their daughter had Nami's wits, but that was a clever question for a 13 year old girl... "No..." Luffy answered, making her widen her eyes "Or, I thought... I was really confused, so after she kissed me, we went back to the feast but I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about her. At one point I talked with Robin because I went crazy. I never think much, until I did that night..." Takara nodded, in interest. The pirate king and princess both looked up, seeing their pizza arrived. Takara took a slice and she kept listening to her father "So Robin asked me a few questions about my feelings and I felt really weird."

"Uh-huh." Takara said with her cheek full, as she got the glutton genes from Luffy. "Then what?"

"Robin told me to talk with Nami and kiss her again to see how I felt. So while everyone were dancing I walked up to her and kissed her. Her face was really funny." Luffy laughed "She was really surprised… But I really liked kissing her though… So Robin figured my feelings got 'triggered' or something after she kissed me."

"That's so sweet." Takara said with a smile. It was now Luffy's turn to eat his pizza "And 9 months later, you had me?"

Luffy chocked almost in his pizza "W-Who told you?"

Takara looked surprised with a cocked eyebrow. "What? When a woman and man kiss, they get pregnant right?"

Takara had Nami's wits, but Luffy's naivety…

.oOo. 16 years .oOo.

The pirate queen walked out of Takara's bedroom, looking at her husband who was standing below on deck. Nami shook her head with a sad frown and now Luffy started to frown sad too. The navigator walked down and she grabbed Luffy's hand.

"Sorry, but she really isn't feeling well." Nami said. Today was another date night for Luffy and Takara but well... Takara had her monthly woman troubles...

"Alright." Luffy pouted. It's not like Takara was at fault, but Luffy always felt sorry for her. Also for Nami, but he didn't know what he could do about it. The captain and navigator walked towards the dinner room, deciding to get something to drink. They were surprised when the dinner room was completely full with nakama. Luffy was extra happy when he saw the nakama he actually needed advise from.

"Food is almost done." Sanji said from the kitchen, making Luffy even more happy than he thought he could be. Nami sat down on a chair and she was surprised Luffy walked to the other end of the table, going towards Robin. Nami cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was planning...

"Robin."

Robin looked up from her book, looking at Luffy "Captain."

Luffy sat down next to her, and he whispered "What helps for you when you have your... pains?"

"Pains?"

Luffy nodded. He already tried everything. From chocolate, to tea or icecream, but nothing seemed to work for Takara. It did work for Nami, but now Luffy wanted to see what other things might help.

"Oh, for Takara-chan?" Robin asked, getting what he might mean. Luffy noddded and Robin thought for a second "Let me think... Have you ever tried a hot-water bottle? There is one in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Luffy grinned and he stood up walking to the ladder to Nami's surprise.

Luffy got in the bathroom and he was searching in the cabinet, seeing a pink, rubber hot-water bottle. He walked to the faucet and waited for hot water to come out. Luffy had honestly no idea why a hot-water bottle should work, but he still wanted to try something.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy gasped in shock and he turned around, seeing his beautiful wife standing behind him. She was 37 years old and still as beautiful as the first day he met her. Nami walked towards Luffy, seeing a hot-water bottle in his hands. Her smile widened and she looked at her husband, who was filling it with hot water. Apparently, looking at his tongue sticking outside his mouth, he needed to concentrate.

"You never change, do you?" Nami asked with a smile, catching Luffy's questionable expression "Before we went to Drum Island, you tried everthing to cheer me up and make me feel better."

Luffy now grinned and nodded. That's true, Luffy already forgot. He always placed his loved ones before himself. "I get sad when you guys are in pain."

"You're a sweetheart." Nami said with a smile, kissing his cheek, earning a bigger grin from Luffy. Luffy needed to shave soon again because a few stubbles got through again. The pirate king was done with the hot-water bottle and he screwed the lid tightly. Luffy stared at the bottle and his stare soon got placed onto Nami.

He shoved the hot-water bottle into Nami's hands to her surprise and confusion. "You give it to her."

Nami blinked a few times "W-Why? You made it, why don't you give it?" Luffy rolled his lips inside, and Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh "Luffy, around this time, she is a hormonal girl and she sometimes says things she regrets. Yes, she lashed out last month at you because she wanted to be alone, but she regretted that right after." Nami explained "Don't be afraid of your own daughter." she shoved the hot-water bottle back into Luffy's hands, but Luffy gave it right back at her

"Stop that, or I'm going to punch you!" Nami said, giving the bottle back again.

"What are you doing?"

Now the pirate king and queen both gasped in shock, both looking towards the door. Takara was looking at them with surprise, seeing her parents fight about a hot-water bottle...

In those few years, Takara had turned into a very beautiful woman, as she began to have forms on her body like hips and breasts. Her hair was wavy black and it just touched her shoulders, but today it was a bit messy because she had been laying in bed. Her bangs and hair seemed to frame her beautiful face. Her eyes also turned more femine, unlike those childlike, big brown eyes she used to have.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Nami asked with a smile, while she was fighting with Luffy behind their backs with the hot-water bottle.

Takara cocked an eyebrow, seeing their fake smiles "Could be better... Am I interupting something? What are you doing?"

"Your mom has made a hot-water bottle for you!" Luffy said, visibly giving it to Nami now.

A vien throbbed in Nami's forehead. She really had to hold back to punch him. "No, your father made it."

Takara looked with half lidded eyes. For once in her life, she felt like the adult in the room as her parents were bickering. "Really, who made it?"

"Your father."

"Your mom!"

Takara took a second to stare at her parents faces. Nami was having a determined expression and Luffy seemed to be sweating. Takara walked to Nami and grabbed it "Thanks dad, even though you seem to be lying."

"Oi." Luffy said with a pout.

"Takara, be nice." Nami said with crossed arms "Your father is the last person on earth who deserves such a mean remark."

Now Takara pouted, wearing the same pout as her father "If you two weren't acting weird, I wouldn't need to be suspicious." Luffy and Nami looked at each other, sharing the same expression. "Here you go again!" Takara said, seeing them looking at each other.

"Well, your father made it but he wanted me to give it to you because he was afraid you'll get mad again like last month." Nami explained to Luffy's shock "So we have been arguing because I thought he should give it."

Takara looked at her mother, and at her father after who looked away. "I see." Takara said. She walked to Luffy and gave a hug, standing on her tippy-toes "Thank you. You don't have to be afraid." Takara tucked the hot-water bottle under her shirt, on her lower belly. Luffy made a mental note now he knew where it was supposed to be. "It feels great!" she said with a cheerful grin.

Nami sighed with a smile. She was happy Takara didn't get mad just now. Nami was especially happy Takara didn't inherit her short fuse... Nami and Luffy both looked at Takara with the hot-water bottle tucked in her shirt. She seemed... pregnant...

"It looks kinda good." Nami whispered thoughtful.

"No, it doesn't."

Nami looked a Luffy with half-lidded eyes. Ha... The overprotective dad came out again.

"What are you guys talking about this time?" Takara asked with half lidded eyes.

"Nothing..."

.oOo. 17 years .oOo.

The mugiwara crew now docked at Sandy Island, visiting the Queen, Vivi. The crew had been here for a while, enjoying the old nakama's company. They all just finished eating, together with the king and queen of Alabasta kingdom, Nefeltari Vivi and Kohza. They all talked about the good old times and their children.

"Mom..."

Takara entered the dinner room at Alabasta's palace, receiving everyone's attention. Nami looked up, looking at her beautiful daughter. Every day that passed she seemed to get prettier. Takara was wearing a very beautiful desert gown, protecting her from the sand storms. Luffy also looked up with a cocked eyebrow, and he got especially confused when Takara seemed nervous.

"Mom... Could I talk with you for a second?" Takara muttered. Nami cocked an eyebrow, but she still nodded "Alone."

If the room was quiet, they could hear Luffy's heart break. Did Takara have secrets Luffy couldn't know off? Nami gave Luffy one glance before she excited the dinner room.

"Don't worry, pirate king." Zoro said with a grin. "Takara never had any secrets for you, and I bet she doesn't have one now either."

The two ladies walked through the hallway, until they arrived at the bedrooms. Nami stopped in her tracks when she saw who they were walking to. Her expression turned flabbergasted, somehow knowing what Takara wanted to talk about.

The pirate queen entered the room and she closed the door behind her. "So... Teru..." Nami began, looking at Vivi's and Kohza's 16 year old son. They both seemed really nervous. Takara was playing with her long sleeves and Teru didn't dare to look up, sweating as he did.

Teru was quite a replica of his father, only with the kind eyes of Vivi and her kind personality. She also couldn't remember him not smiling, which was also Vivi's trademark. That large, huge and nice smile. And even though Teru was a year younger than Takara, he was still one head taller than her.

Nami crossed her arms and she cocked an eyebrow, looking stern even though she actually wanted to smile "What did you want to talk about?"

The princess and prince both gulped, until Teru suddenly bowed, making both women surprised "Please, let me date your daughter!"

Nami looked with widened eyes, but after she registered what he did, she couldn't help but smile "Why are you asking my permission?"

"Eh?" Teru and Takara both said. Teru regained his posture again, turning nervous again "Well, you see... My parents and I only reign over Alabasta... You and the pirate king reign over the whole sea... I don't dare doing anything with your precious daughter before asking your permission."

"Don't act as if you two didn't do anything yet, hormonal teenagers." Nami stated matter of factly, turning both teenagers red.

"W-We have only been flir-" Takara begun, but she got cut off.

"Besides that, I only have the title 'Pirate Queen', but Luffy is the real one reigning over the whole sea. If you do want someone's permission, ask him. You do have my permission, though."

Teru and Takara stared at Nami with a difficult expression "Ask...Daddy?" Takara begun. She wasn't afraid of Luffy, not at all. But she wasn't sure how he would react. "And either way, we still have to ask Vivi-sama and Kohza-san." Takara said with a frown.

"Don't worry so much! You are young kids! You should have fun and relax." Nami said, waving her hand in the air. "Just go outside. I'll talk with your father and your parents." Nami wanted to leave the room, but she turned around with a smile on her face "By the way, Teru. I am a bit too young to become a grandmother, so don't you dare try anything to my precious daughter." Nami said with a smile, but with a very manipulative, dark aura.

"Yes, ma'am!" Teru said scared, together with Takara. Nami walked back through the hallway, while humming softly. This should be interesting...

A cold night fell over Alabasta, but the beautiful stars in the sky made it OK. The crew and Vivi were outside on the Palace's plaza with a fire and a few blankets, enjoying themselves and having fun. In the silence during the stargazing, Brook strummed his violin softly.

Takara and Teru were inside, because Nami had told them she was going to talk about the matter. The teenagers rather wanted to stay away from the hectic they knew they would cause. Kohza was inside too, because he figured Vivi would like some time alone with the crew.

Nami and Luffy were sharing a blanket together, and Luffy kept staring at Nami and she saw in her eyecorner "I'm gonna punch you real hard if you don't stop staring."

Vivi couldn't help but giggle when she saw they didn't change at all.

Luffy pouted deeply with a sad expression "What did Takara say to you?"

Now everyone looked at Nami, also interested after hearing Luffy's question. Takara wasn't a person to keep secrets at all, because she found it too troublesome. Nami smiled uneasy, because she did promise to talk about it "What do you think about Teru?" she asked to Luffy. Everyone looked confused, especially Vivi after hearing it was about her son.

"Teru? I like him of course. Why?" Luffy asked. The crew had been here for a month, so they got to know Teru and Kohza better.

"That's good." Nami said with a smile "I like him too."

"Did he do something?" Vivi asked confused, not getting what was happening.

Nami looked around, seeing she got everyone's attention. "He bowed in front of me,"

"Eh?" Luffy and Vivi simultaneously said.

"because he wanted my permission to date Takara."

They all were quiet to think about what Nami just said, until a string snapped from Brook's violin and everyone turned pale.

"Takara-san grows so fast!" Brook suddenly yelled

"She is thinking about dating!" Franky cried his manly tears "I'm not crying, damnit!"

"If he touch her inappropriate..." Zoro muttered, sliding one katana out of the sheath.

"I'm with you." Sanji said, nibbling his cigarette, thinking about his little niece.

"Haaa... Teru grows fast too." Vivi said with a blush. She didn't expect this at all. "I get it, though. Takara is a real beauty. But why did he want your permission?"

"He said: _My parents and I only reign over Alabasta. You and the pirate king reign over the whole sea. I don't dare doing anything with your precious daughter before asking your permission_." Nami repeated, mimicking Teru's voice. Everyone nodded in understanding. "But I said I only have the title 'Pirate Queen' and he should ask the real one reigning over the sea."

"Little Takara-swan." Sanji said, not able to hold back his tears.

"Shut up." Zoro said, looking intentely at Luffy. Luffy kept staring at Nami, not sure what he should say.

"Uhm..." Luffy muttered. His little girl was thinking about grown-up stuff... But Luffy really did like Teru, so she didn't fall for a bad guy. Luffy looked at Vivi, who sat up straight in surprise "What do you think?"

Vivi blinked, not expecting such a question from the Pirate King. So he really did mature... "Well... Like I said, Takara is really a beauty and a combination of you two, and I both love you so also automatically Takara." Vivi explained. "I'd love to have her as a daughter-in-law. Only thing is, we have quite a distance. You living in East-Blue and us here in the Grand-Line."

Everyone hummed, softly agreeing, except for Nami. "That's no problem! Takara can navigate!"

"Oi, I'm not letting her sail alone." Luffy muttered with a pout.

"And she is strong too!" Nami added, contradicting what Luffy just said.

"I have the feeling Nami is already OK with this without knowing what Luffy thinks..." Usopp whispered to Chopper. The doctor nodded too.

"Alright." Luffy said "They have my permission." Nami and Vivi cheered loudly, because they were happy for their children. "So stop hiding."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and silenced down because of what Luffy said. Luffy looked towards the palace's entrance and Takara and Teru suddenly showed up, both wearing a pout. Apparently his Kenbunshoku Haki sensed their presence...

"Takara!" Nami said with a broad smile "Did you hear?" Takara nodded, slightly blushing as the couple walked to the crew. Teru got stopped by his wrist and he got pulled down by the first mate.

"Dare to hurt her and you have us going after you." Zoro said, with the rest of the male crew around him trying to manipulate him. Even Chopper looked scary.

"You know Zoro used to be a bounty hunter, right? He knows how to find you." Usopp said, scratching his nails over a chalkboard. Teru got goosebumps everywhere, as the dark aura's almost swallowed him. "But you have to be extra careful for Robin."

Teru looked towards Robin, seeing her look at him with a sweet smile, but that smile meant everything except 'sweetness'.

"Uncles!" Takara said ashamed, grabbing Teru by his arms and pulling him up "Don't scare him!"

"Hey! Seventeen years ago, Luffy gave us the captain's order to always protect you and we still follow that order." Franky said defensive. Takara pouted and they ended sitting down on the ground, next to the others. Luffy stared at Takara, seeing how happy she seemed. She was 17 years already, but he remembered her birth like yesterday... Seventeen years and she already had someone she loved...

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, grabbing Luffy's hand.

Luffy looked back and smiled and Nami "Nothing... I just wish I realized sooner I love you..."

Nami blushed all of the sudden. Sure, they love each other, but they don't say it often. "Idiot." the queen said with a smile, playing with Luffy's hands. Nami looked at his fingers and she giggled, still seeing the pink nail polish on his pinky finger. Takara really held firm to this tradition.

"So when is the marriage!" Vivi asked with pinkish cheeks.

"Mom!" Teru said ashamed.

"W-We aren't getting married!" Takara now added too, ashamed by what the queen just said.

"How romantic, a prince and princess marriage." Robin giggled, sipping some more from here wine.

"Auntie! We aren't going to marry!" Takara said again, blushing more and more. The mugiwara chaos got back, and the crew made sure Teru was feeling welcome in the family, even though they multiple times said they weren't getting married...

Yet.

.oOo. 20 .oOo.

The pirate king stared down at the 19 year old boy bowing in front of him. His expression was unreadable, but that was primarily because he didn't know what to say. The bowing boy, Teru, was getting more and more nervous when he realized Luffy didn't say anything.

"You are 19..." Luffy whispered.

"You were too." Nami said with a cough, trying to hide it.

The crew now shipped at water 7 and Teru went with them to travel a little. Vivi was ok with that, because Vivi herself loved traveling with the crew and she wanted him to experience it too. Everyone went out shopping in the city, except for Luffy, Nami and Teru... Because Teru had something to ask. They were at the aquarium room, keeping out of sight for the others.

"Does Takara know you are doing this?" Nami wondered. Teru shook his head, still standing in a bowing position. "So it is a secret?" Teru nodded his head, still not moving.

Luffy's smile widened, and he patted Teru's head, making the boy shocked "Alright, alright!" Teru looked up, his face shining bright of happiness. Nami's smile widened too, seeing how happy the boy had gotten. Although... Boy... The boy had turned into quite a man right now, seeing his body got broader and his face more manly.

"Really!" Teru asked exciting

"Just keep her happy, like you're doing right now." Luffy said with a smile.

"Thank you so much! I am so glad! I will do everything to keep her happy!" Teru said with a relieved smile, the same smile he inherited from his mother "If you excuse me, I have to buy a ring!"

Teru left them alone, and Nami sighed. The pirate queen was so happy for her daughter... "I never thought you would give your daughter away..." Nami said

"Eh?" Luffy asked. Giving his daughter away?

"I don't hope they are going to live far..."

"Eh?"

"What?" Nami asked with a cocked eyebrow "Luffy... You do know what happens when you give them permission to marry... Right? They are going to live their own lives now."

"EH!?"

.oOo. Present .oOo.

"Takara." Luffy whined, with his head back on the bar-counter.

"See, you don't need to worry. Takara always had a fun time and she loves us a lot." Nami said, petting Luffy's head "And besides that, she is coming to visit a lot. I'm sure of it."

"Takara." Luffy still whined, until the door opened and Luffy sat up straight. They both looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

Nami and Luffy stared at their daughter, seeing her with the beautiful wedding dress that hugged her waist and hips so beautifully. Her hair was curled and she wore a diamond tiara.

"Your father doesn't want to give you away." Nami answered with half lidded eyes. Luffy looked with widened eyes at Nami, shocked that she just said that.

"What?" Takara asked shocked walking towards her parents "Dad, how so?"

Luffy rolled his lips in, hoping he didn't ruin what was supposed to be Takara's best day in her life. He put his head back on the counter, muttering something. Nami took that as the opportunity to translate it.

"He is afraid he won't see you again." Nami explained with a smile. "He is afraid you are going to live your own life and not see him again... Or us."

Takara's face softened, seeing her father lifting his head up again. He nodded softly, and Takara's face now turned sad. The fearsome pirate king, who she had seen fighting sometimes and who ruled the sea, was afraid of something mere like this.

"Daddy..." Takara muttered. Luffy still didn't look at her because he was slightly embarrassed. "Of course I am going to come over..." she whispered, walking closer to her parents, while her wedding veil dragged over the ground. "Who else has to tease you when you and mom kiss?"

 _"Yuck."_

 _"Did you just say 'yuck'?"_

"And I still have to put nail polish on your pinky finger. You know how funny I find it when the fearsome pirate king wears pink nail polish."

 _"How come your pinky finger is already polished?"_

 _"I paint it when daddy is asleep."_

"I still don't like reading, so I want aunt Robin to keep reading for me while she strokes my hair as I almost fall asleep."

 _The little princess didn't like reading much, but she loved it when Robin read for her._

" I can't cook to save my life..."

 _"I hope she won't let the cookies get burnt again..."_

"And I'm such a glutton thanks to you. So I still rely on uncle Sanji's cooking to satisfy me. Or I rely on our monthly dates when we eat like our lives depend on it."

 _Takara had her cheek full, as she got the glutton genes from Luffy._

"People say I am as smart as mom, but I am still really naive. I have still so much to learn."

 _It wasn't a secret that their daughter had Nami's wits..._

 _Takara had Nami's wits, but Luffy's naivety…_

A few tears dropped from Takara's cheeks. "You always put others on first place, always making sure they are feeling good or making sure they are happy. You always did that and I envy that so much because I am so egoistic."

 _"I get sad when you guys are in pain."_

Nami placed her hand on her mouth, trying to hide her hiccups. Luffy now looked at Takara too, seeing the state of the two biggest loves of his life. "You make me suck so much at playing hide and seek."

 _"So stop hiding."_

"E-Everyone is so enormous protective. Maybe even overprotective." Takara sobbed, after she heard her mother cry too.

 _"Hey! Seventeen years ago, Luffy gave us the captain's order to always protect you and we still follow that order."_

"Takara, darling, your make-up." Nami whispered, whiping her tears away.

"I don't care." Takara said, crying more. Luffy stood up and hugged the two women, as Takara began to cry louder "I am nothing without you! I suck without you!" she yelled in Luffy's chest "I am really afraid, and I am so happy you are afraid too, dad!"

"Why are you afraid?" Nami asked worried, kissing the top of her girls head.

"Because I won't be around often anymore. I am really nothing without you two." Takara sobbed "But knowing the strong pirate king isn't strong enough to give me away, that makes me really happy!"

"You are always welcome." Nami said, hugging Takara back. "When you feel alone, when you miss us or when you are hungry, which is always, you can come by."

"You always stay our treasure." Luffy said with a grin "I'm already glad you're a little bit afraid too. That makes it less embarrassing for me."

"Now, redo your make-up and go back outside before Teru thinks you ran away." Nami said, brushing her daughter's tears away. "And your father will bring you, like promised."

Takara and Luffy both nodded, nervously. Nami straightened Luffy's tie and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Yuck."

"Go marry Teru!" Nami said annoyed "Let me just have a moment with Luffy!"

"Sorry, sorry." Takara said with a contagious grin. "I'll wait outside."

Takara left her parents alone in the bar and Nami stroke Luffy tie until the fold got out. Luffy looked with a soft smile at his lovely wife "See. She will always stay your little girl who will come back. She won't leave you."

"You're right." Luffy said with the same contagious grin Takara had.

"Now, go walk her towards the aisle and give her away." Nami said. Luffy nodded and they kissed once more before Luffy gave his treasure away.

"Thanks for being here."

"Always." Nami said with a grin on her beautiful face. Luffy took a very deep breath and he nodded, getting ready.

Luffy walked to the door and he walked towards Takara, who wrapped her arm around his. They walked towards the place where the wedding was about to happen and Nami originally walked behind them but she stopped.

The pirate queen couldn't help but become emotional. She placed her hand in front of her mouth again, trying to stop the tears and the lump in her throat. Right there, were walking her husband and daughter, the daughter who was getting married today. The daughter she gave birth to 20 years ago.

Secretly, she didn't want to give her away too, but if Luffy could do it, Nami could do it too.

"You are a great father, Luffy." the emotional mother whispered "Just like you promised 20 years ago..."

 _"I promise you, with my whole heart, I'll become the best parent ever."_

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this fic. Holy damn, I loved this plot so much! This plot was thanks to the 2600th reviewer, mestwendyfan. I used a lot of experiences of my own father in this fic and I used them for Takara and Luffy. Like the kiss-monster, father-daughter dates and the nail polish.**

 **And I had to take a break around the last part for five times. I had to fight that lump in my troath. Shiiiieet. And the fic turned bigger than I anticipated. Teru was also a last-minute character, but I still suddenly turned into a TaTe shipper ❤️**

 **Takara means treasure**

 **Teru is a shortened name from suteru meaning desert.**

 **Please review, and who knows and you'll end up being the 3000th reviewer :)**


End file.
